1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print control method, and a program.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet printer that performs printing by ejecting ink, the high density of the recording heads is progressing. In addition, together with this, various kinds of technologies are developed.
JP-A-2004-142452 discloses that, in a multipass recording method in which a predetermined recording region is completed by the plurality of times of scanning of a recording head, an ink application amount is controlled by considering the relationship between the scanning number (pass number) thereof and the degree of the adverse effect of the air stream. That is, in order to avoid the adverse effect of the air stream, the application amount of the ink according to the number of passes is controlled.
In addition, JP-A-10-278250 discloses that, if a recording duty is equal to or greater than a predetermined threshold value, a division record is performed.
Since the high density of the recording heads is progressing, and the ink is ejected from nozzles arranged in lines at a high density at the same time, the plurality of times of ejection influences each other. Also, if the plurality of shots of ejection influence each other and the recording head moves in the main scanning direction, so-called wind ripples in which the ink flight trajectory fluctuates occur. If the fluctuation of the ink flight trajectory is generated, belt-shaped density unevenness occurs from the deviation of the ink landing position. It is desirable to suppress the generation of the density unevenness.